Wall Breakers
The Wall Breakers card is unlocked from the Training Camp (Tutorial). It spawns two very fast, building-targeting, melee troops with low hitpoints and high area damage. A Wall Breakers card costs 2 Elixir to deploy. Strategy *The Wall Breakers do area damage. If enemy units are clumped up near the Wall Breakers, they can take them all out at once. It may be a good opportunity to use Tornado to draw the troops to the Wall Breakers before they explode. *Staggering the Wall Breakers one tile to either side of the bridge instead of placing them directly in front will allow the Wall Breakers to connect slightly sooner to a Crown Tower, since the outer Wall Breaker will push the inner Wall Breaker slightly forward as they run onto the enemy's side. *Wall Breakers have little defensive utility due to their low health and fast move speed which prevents them from effectively kiting most units, but Wall Breakers can actually counter a Bandit coming down the lane. Place the Wall Breakers one tile into the opposite lane, on the third tile from the bridge. If timed correctly, the Bandit will dash onto the closest Wall Breaker, but the Wall Breaker will actually run away in time to cancel the damage, while the Bandit gets chipped slightly by the Princess Towers, unable to keep up with the unscathed Wall Breakers currently rushing to the tower, all for a positive elixir trade. However, the Bandit will still have about half of its health left, so pack an Ice Spirit or Skeletons to help mitigate the damage you take afterward. *Arrows will completely destroy the Wall Breakers, but for a negative elixir trade. *If you are making a push with another troop who only targets buildings, Wall Breakers can quickly cripple or even destroy any defensive buildings placed in order to block it. *If you have already taken a tower, you can place the Wall Breakers in the middle of the opponent's side, giving your opponent very little time to react. *Using Wall Breakers with a small and cheap card such as Ice Spirit allows you to tank for your Wall Breakers without spending much Elixir, and the Ice Spirit can freeze any troops the opponent might try to use to defeat the Wall Breakers. *Cheap area damage cards such as the Fire Spirits will easily cripple or destroy lone Wall Breakers, preventing them from reaching the Tower, while providing a neutral Elixir trade. *Combining the Wall Breakers with Rage makes them extremely difficult to react to at the bridge and can often result in both connecting to the tower, provided the opponent has no troops or defensive buildings already on the field. *Wall Breakers force a response. Playing Wall Breakers when you know you have an Elixir advantage or want your enemy to play a card is a cheap and most efficient move. *At the end of the game when your spells are out of cycle and your opponent's Tower is low, the Wall Breakers can take it down quickly for a very low cost. *Pairing the Wall Breakers with the Miner can result in an incredibly threatening push since the Crown Tower will target the Miner first and allow the Wall Breakers to hit their mark. *Using Zap along with a Wall Breakers push is especially effective against swarms, as the spell will not only get splash damage value but also supports the Wall Breakers with its 0.5-second stun and instantaneous deploy, allowing them to connect with just a sliver of health. *Wall Breakers are especially effective in fast cycle decks, as their low cost combined with a fast cycle can force your opponent to defend without a small spell, increasing the odds of a lethal connection. *Due to the Wall Breakers being in pairs, you can split them into separate lanes by deploying them in the middle of the arena. This is an effective way to divide your attacks. History * The Wall Breakers card was added to the game on 26/2/2019. * On 4/3/19, a Balance Update increased the Wall Breakers' hit speed to 1.2 seconds (from 1.5 seconds). * On 6/5/19, a Balance Update increased the Wall Breakers' damage by 10%, their range by 100%, and re-centered their splash radius to damage nearby troops when attacking. The damage buff was not stated in the balance update video but is mentioned in the official release notes and on the Clash Royale Twitter page. * On 7/10/19, a Balance Update lowered the Wall Breaker's Elixir cost to 2 (from 3), their damage was decreased by 10%, and their mass was increased by 100%. The deploy position of the Wall Breakers was also tweaked slightly, putting them a bit closer together. * On 4/11/19, a Balance Update decreased the Wall Breaker's damage by 19% and decreased their splash radius from 2 tiles to 1.5 tiles. They also now spawn further apart. Trivia *The Wall Breakers card description is similar to that of its Clash of Clans counterpart. *The Wall Breakers Card is one of the 12 Cards associated with Skeletons, along with the Skeletons, Bomber, Witch, Tombstone, Skeleton Army, Bomb Tower, Giant Skeleton, Balloon, Skeleton Barrel, Guards, and Graveyard. *The Wall Breakers Card is one of the three Troop Cards that utilize kamikaze attacks, along with the Fire Spirits and Ice Spirit. *The Wall Breakers Card resembles a Level 6 Wall Breaker from Clash of Clans. *Wall Breakers is the only card that both targets only buildings and deals area damage. ru:Стенобои